Paint Ball Madness
by ElodiaTheTyrant
Summary: What happens when some of the SGMW surgeons are convinced to go play paint ball...read and find out...Rated T for coarse language


A/N: lookie my first grey's fic!!! yaaayy!! I came up with this idea the other night....it was totally and wonderfully random XD reviews and criticism are more than welcome as always :D

Note: this is set before mark and lexie broke up and before teddy arrived...and YES! They all magically got the same day off....but alex isnt here because he's off having relationship problems with izzy...

Disclaimer: unfortunately, no, I dont own Grey's Anatomy or any part of it...How sad...

**Paint Ball Madness**

All the doctors had gathered around the front of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. They were all busy mingling with their partners when a loud voice was heard from the behind the group that belonged to a certain Mark Sloane,

"Ok everybody listen up!! Today may be one of the greatest days in your career, not as a doctor but a professional paint ball player! Now, is everybody here? Let's see, well me and Lexie are here...What about Derek and Meredith?"

"We're over here!" they chimed in.

"Ok, how 'bout Callie and Arizona?"

"Over here and super psyched!" yelled Arizona gleefully, earning a lame glance from Callie.

"Uh, ok, what about you, Owen? Cristina?"

"Yeah Mark! We're over this way!" bellowed Owen, raising his hand at the same time.

"Ok! Great, we're all here and ready to go! You all know how to get there right? Well lets go! Me and Lexie will meet you there in 20. Lets move out people!"

"Mark, how in the hell did you get us to do this?" Questioned Derek as he walked away,

"I just have that certain charm." Replied Mark bluntly as a big grin crept over his face.

The couples split off to their own cars and prepared to leave for the paint ball arena. Mark had arranged this day sometime ago, and with a lot of convincing, he got most people to come. It may have been a wild idea, but everyone had agreed to strap on a protective vest and helmet and go and get little balls of paint fired at them.

Pulling up in front of the arena, everyone got out of their cars and walked over to the small tent that was pitched out front of the forest area. A tall, blonde man in khaki coloured clothes walked over to them.

"You must be the doctors, welcome to the world of paint ball! To start everyone is going to need a protective vest and helmet, then come over here and I'll explain how to use the guns."

Putting on their gear and wandering over to where the guide was, they formed a small circle surrounding the man. He explained in great detail how to use the guns and where not to shoot.

"Ok, does everyone understand?" He asked looking around at the others "great! Lets get started! Our first game will be a free-for-all skirmish, so you'll basically get 10 minutes to shoot as many people as you can. But, if you get shot, you're out and have to go over and sit on these seats here ok? Good! Lets go! Find a spot out in the scrub and the game starts on the whistle."

After the ear-splitting noise, signalling that the game had started, sounded Owen stealthily dodge-rolled into a bush. Peering through the gaps in the leaves he searched around for his prey. He had counted 3 minutes into the game and there was no sight of anyone, although he had heard a distinct "DAMMIT!!" from what seemed to be Meredith and some laughing from Cristina which made him smile. Sighting a defenceless Derek, he lined up a shot through the gun's mini scope. He took the shot and nailed Derek in the shoulder. Derek quickly whipped around to see Owen laughing.

"Ah! Shit! Screw you Owen!!" He yelled before walking over to join his wife on the losers bench.

But this elimination hadn't gone unseen, sitting behind a tree a few metres away was Cristina. She jumped out and yelled, but Owen had already seen her and taken his shot. The paint ball hit her straight in the chest and she fell onto the ground.

"OWW!! Shit! That really hurts!" She groaned.

"Oh my God! Cristina! Are you ok?!" stuttered Owen, realising what he had done.

Crisina simply raised her head and shot him in the chest. "Well, I am now, sucker!" she laughed as they both trudged over to the losers bench and seeing Meredith, Derek and Lexie sitting there.

"Turns out we aren't the worst," said Owen sitting down and looking at Lexie, who had a bright pink splat mark on her helmet, "woah! What happened to you?"

"Turns out Arizona is a crazy paint ball assassin.." she smiled glumly, turning her head to see Callie walking over. "what happened to you?"

"Arizona..." Callie Replied with a mortified look on her face.

"Oh! You too?!" said Lexie eagerly.

"She's a freakin' maniac!!" yelled Callie sitting down.

This left 2 people in the game. Mark and Arizona. Lexie and Callie almost started a bet to see who would win, but after what happened to her, Lexie pulled out. All of a sudden, two shots were heard, followed by a certain blonde haired woman running out squealing.

"Oh yeah! I still got it! Shove that in your pipe and smoke it Mark Sloane!!" chanted Arizona.

Mark stumbled slowly out from behind a tall bush. "CALLIE! Your girlfriend is insane!!" he yelled while glaring at her.

"She might be insane, but she kicked your ass!" she laughed while pointing out the paint marks on his chest and helmet.

After more gloating from Arizona and lame excuses from Mark, they all walked over to the next area. "Ok guys, the next game is capture the flag! We need two teams of four, I guess I can trust you guys to do that."

"Ok, uh, I vote we do Callie and Cristina's apartment vs the Grey sisters and their boyfriends," said Mark winking at Lexie.

"No way! That means you get McArmy AND Miss Trigger Happy over here!" Meredith objected.

"Fine," said Mark " me and Lexie will go with Callie and Arizona and you can go with Cristina and Owen, it'll be a battle of the best friends! Everyone like that decision?"

Mark smiled as everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone was sorted into red and blue teams. Mark, Lexie, Callie and Arizona on Blue and Cristina, Owen, Derek and Meredith on red.

"Team Blue group huddle!" Hollered Arizona, getting a somewhat strange stare from the other members of the team. "Ok, so here's the plan..." she started into a long drawn out plan that no one could understand.

"BREAK!" Yelled the blue team as the jogged over to their base where a small blue flag had been placed.

Both teams were finally in position. "When you hear the whistle, the game begins!" yelled the instructor.

They waited for what seemed an eternity of silence until a definite piercing noise came from the instructor's whistle. The game had begun...

20 minutes had passed. It was 2 all. Cristina and Derek had taken 2 for red and Arizona and Lexie for blue. The next flag won the game. It sealed bragging rights to the winning team for the next week.

Arizona crouched low behind a bush, Owen in her sights. She was prepared to burst out and gun him down but they needed a better plan. A tactical assault. Lexie was positioned a few meters away from Arizona, awaiting orders. She noticed the hand signs Arizona was making out, but didn't understand very well, the most being understood was, 'jump out, barge through, make a distraction and something along the lines of don't kill the bunnies...'. Lexie coked her head to the side, Arizona face-palmed and turned to face Mark who was on the opposite side. Hand signs well understood, Mark gave a nod and prepared to carry out the plan, he turned to Callie who was beside him and signalled to her to follow him.

Cristina, Meredith, Owen and Derek were standing guard around their flag when all of a sudden, a screeching battle cry tore out through the forest. "What the hell is...OH SHIT!! TAKE COVER!!!" a distraught Cristina yelled,

"No! Return fire!!" replied Owen sprinting straight out to meet the Blue team.

"We aren't in the army! What the hell does that mean!?" gasped Meredith, as a paint ball whisked past her head.

"Shoot back!" remarked Derek, laughing as he shot Mark in the shin.

The Blue Team had made a full frontal assault. Something was missing, Owen peered around his line of sight to see a bunch of doctors wildly shooting each other. But , someone was missing, he just couldn't think...

"Arizona..." he breathed. "Where is Arizona!?"

Bracing himself for the worst, Owen spun around. There she was she had unclipped the flag from the post and was making a run for it. "She's got the flag! Someone get her!!" he screamed desperately.

Arizona was halfway back to the Blue base. And now they were after her. She started running in a zig-zagging motion but it didn't seem to work, a paint ball nailed her square in the back. She stumbled and fell, and knowing the rules, she ruefully let go of the flag. She knew they were doomed. She could hear the person tailing her and in one smooth motion they had picked up the flag and were making a mad dash towards the blue base. She was confused until, she recognised a familiar head of brown hair. It was Lexie. Of all people she had managed to dodge the speeding paint balls. She slowed to a jog as she entered the base tent. The blue team had won.

"YES!!" Screamed Lexie gleefully. " I DID IT!!" Mark, Callie and Arizona had all rush over and pulled her into a big group hug.

They walked out of the tent discussing their awesome tactics, to see a very disappointed looking Red Team. "Yeah whatever, I was so close to getting that flag before Little Grey swooped in and took it." sneered Cristina.

"Well, I, had fun..." said Callie.

"Only cuz your team won..." retorted Meredith.

"You guys are such sore losers!" Laughed Owen. "I thought It was fun we should do it again sometime."

"Why? Do you like getting your ass handed to you Hunt?" Mark snickered, a big grin appearing on his face.

"Shut up Mark!" The Red team chorused as they returned to the entrance to return their gear.

THE END!!!

I hope youse people like it! Reviews and criticism are MOST welcome!

PRESS THAT SHINY BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!


End file.
